An operational method of a liquid-gas ejector is known, which includes feeding of a motive liquid under pressure into the ejector's nozzle, discharge of the motive liquid from the nozzle and evacuation of a gaseous medium by the motive liquid (see SU, certificate of authorship, 1195074, cl. F 04 F/54,1985).
This method allows evacuation of various gases by a motive liquid circulating in a closed loop. But this method does not provide complete and effective utilization of the energy of the motive liquid, which reduces effectiveness of liquid-gas ejector's operation.
The closest analogue of the method introduced in the present invention is a method of operation of a liquid-gas ejector, which includes feeding of a motive liquid under pressure into the ejector's nozzle, discharge of the motive liquid from the nozzle, evacuation of a gaseous medium by the motive liquid, mixing of the two mediums with simultaneous partial transfer of kinetic energy from the motive liquid to the evacuated gaseous medium and consequent compression of the gaseous medium, forming of a gas-liquid mixture and its further discharge from the ejector (see RU, patent 2016268, cl. F 04 F 5/54,1994).
The above described operational method of a liquid-gas ejector provides evacuation of various gaseous mediums, generation of a vacuum in an evacuated reservoir and compression of the evacuated gaseous medium. However, this method is characterized with rather big losses of energy of the motive liquid because of irrational energy transfer at the initial stage of interaction between the motive liquid and evacuated gaseous medium.